snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Abel Forsfelle
Abel Tau Forsfelle is an American-born wizard currently attending Wizarding University. Previously, he graduated from the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry following his stints at Castelobruxo and Uagadou School of Magic. Abel was born (7 September 2079) in El Portal, Florida, USA to later be adopted by Terron and Edgar Forsfelle. Edgar plays as the current manager of the Sweetwater All-Stars Quidditch team while Terron works as a Sports Journalist to a local radio station. He later gained a younger brother Jaz, who was also adopted like him. School years Growing up Abel's birth parents abandoned him very young leading him to end up in foster care in America. He would cycle through a number of homes throughout his early childhood. He would be sad at the constant rejection before he found it better to take his feelings out on others. It wouldn't be until his adoption that Abel would begin to mellow out. The year he turned eleven he would be visited by Ilvermorny's school representative who broke the news that he would be attending a new school away from home. Being uprooted again naturally made Abel act out in school. During the sorting ceremony, all statues reacted to him, where he attempted to take the gem from the Horned Serpent making it be his choice of house. Having not been corrected for his behavior, Abel tested the limits of school rules by disrupting classes and pushing students aside to get what he wanted. A number of detentions piled up so rapidly he was recommended to head back home for a duration. Instead of heading home though Abel took the nearest portkey out and he proceeded to use his magic to get away from muggles spotting a lost child in the streets. It didn't take long for him to get caught, with his latest foster parents giving him up. A struggling young wizard in the community wasn't expected to stay without a family long so Abel was placed in a universal system where any other families outside America would be welcome to take him in. After experiencing a lucid dream he was then placed in Uganda where his family intended to instill proper behavior in him. Abel's first night at the home he was visited in a dream invitation to the Uagadou School of Magic where he would finish the remainder of his first and second year. Second year Attending the Uagadou School of Magic Abel actually found the school to be amazing. He liked how it floated in the clouds and learning to cast spells with his fingers instead of a wand. Though the transition from wand to fingers would be a while for him to master as he was informed. He was glad to be away from his foster parents for the year, though he had difficulties with the other students who attempted to pick on him for being so different. He would stand up to them and often got himself in trouble again for going overboard. He attracted attention from a few older students who accepted him into their group. A fourth-year girl, Nasiche Zuluka, had taken a liking to him in particular and they grew closer. An accident regarding them being caught by a Professor, however, resulted in both of their expulsion with Abel being sent back after everything. Third year At Castelobruxo School of Magic, Abel did not enjoy this school, given its location he had little interest in Herbology and Magizoology. However, he did make a few friends and had a not-serious-but-intimate relationship with a few girls. This time neither of them caused his expulsion. During a Herbology class, Abel accidentally released a Venomous Tentacula in the halls where it proceeded to sprout venom and spikes, nearly blinding some students and Professors. When he tried to stop it, he was bitten and nearly died but was saved in the knick of the time. Despite his testimony, his earlier actions and history at the previous schools took prevalence over his own word and he was expelled. Practically no family would even agree to meet him at this point. Fourth year Once again Abel was cast back into foster care where he would soon enter his fourth year. He figured that this would be his life, making trouble and causing havoc until he would be old enough to leave school permanently. He would hang out with muggles outside in his neighborhood before getting the shock of his life when he is placed in a home with a gay couple to live with. He considered them gross and wasted no time in creating trouble for them. Their patience and quick wit with him, however, got on Abel's nerves since he intimidated everyone at some point. They had decided to move to America where he would return back to Ilvermorny. Returning back to the school where a number of his classmates remembered him made him an outcast right away. This didn't bother Abel, who spent the year picking on first and second years outside the Professor's eyes. When he received a howler over his continued disobedience, he was shocked though he played it off as if he was proud to receive one in front of others who laughed at him. That made him mad at the fact that some adults would humiliate him like that in front of everyone. When he returned home for the holidays he proceeded to break every furniture in sight, causing Terron to be visibly upset though Edgar saw this amusing and they didn't react at all. This again infuriated and confused Abel who decided to raise his wand on them. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. That being his breaking point allowed him to finally open up to his foster parents who took him to see a Healer, who was none other than his Aunt Priscilla Forsfelle. He still preceded to pick on students and disrupt class, but mainly for minor situations. It became a regular occurrence for either of his parents to be in talks with the Headmaster who suggested that he be sent elsewhere. Unknowing to them they fought for him not to be expelled as uprooting him all over again would regress his growth. So in the new year, Abel would be required to see the school Healer weekly, something he always dreaded. Having survived the school year, Abel returned home where he was introduced to his soon-to-be cousins, Kirk and Darcy. He dubbed them as goody-goodies with their model behavior but did admit they knew how to have fun. Darcy became his target to tease more than Kirk who didn't react much to his behavior. They became a trio of sorts, though Abel wasn't quite keen on being associated with them fully yet. His parents announced to him that he would be adopted by them. Abel didn't believe this though since he had been promised that a number of times until the adoption was finalized with him being Abel Forsfelle-Madigan. He didn't feel like a Forsfelle though and took the name Madigan instead between the two. Fifth year In his Fifth year, Abel didn't feel anything new in particular with returning to Ilvermorny again. He was more in tune with the fact that he was adopted now. So he watched the ceremony with Blair Stewart. They were acquaintances at this point given her being a year below him and in a different house. After deciding that the ceremony needed to be liven up more, they sent down water onto the first years before vacating the ceremony. They didn't get caught and they bonded more over this. They would grow even closer between the pranks and skinny dipping in the Lake together. He eventually asked her out and they started dating. Abel still got detentions though, but he wasn't alone anymore in some of them now. If anything, majority of his detentions involved her as well. During the summer, they spent even more time together. His parents trusted him enough to let him hang out with his cousins when they visited. When in reality he would ditch them to spend time with Blair before she was invited over. His parents considered Blair to be a good influence on him and allowed her to hang out at the house. Abel introduced Darcy to some of his muggle friends, Wolf, in particular, grew a liking to Darcy. Abel and Darcy would agree to cover for each other when they were out together. Sixth year In his Sixth year, Abel would be prepping for the J.A.R.V.E.Y exams that take place at the end of the term. He and Blair made this their year as the hot couple in the school by participating in many shenanigans and plenty of PDA to annoy the onlookers. Abel didn't care though, he liked having an infamous reputation. He did, however, buckle down with schooling more since study sessions meant more time with Blair. One huge surprise though for Abel was when he received a letter from his parents revealing that they were taking in another kid and adopting him. So Abel will be a big brother to him now. He wasn't sure how to take this news, seeing as he had been getting used to receiving all the attention from them. He got on well with his youngest cousin, Donella, but this would be different for him. Abel went for the winter break where his parents fully got to explain things with him. His new brother was named Jaz, was about 7 years old, and would be arriving a month after he heads back to school so they would fully meet during summer break. It was weird to Abel, but he settled on the idea eventually after sharing it with Blair and his other cousins. He didn't need the assurance but it did make him feel more comfortable settling on that role. The rest of the term went alright for Abel, he continued his usual behavior in school and studied enough for the J.A.R.V.E.Y exams. The year was finally over and he could relax. When he arrived back home that was when he first met in person his younger brother. Jaz was pretty quiet he noticed and that was when he remembered how he felt arriving at each new foster home when he was little. It wasn't fun and the more homes he went through the less he began to care. It didn't seem right to let Jaz feel like that either, so Abel took him out to play and introduced him to Blair and the rest of his new family. It didn't take long for Jaz to warm up to Abel and all seemed to fit into place. Not that Abel would admit it, he did have a reputation to uphold. Abel's results arrived at last and he achieved 8 out of 10 attempted J.A.R.V.E.Y's, only failing Herbalism & Wizarding History by 2 and 1 points, respectively. That was fine with him, he had always had issues in those subjects and was glad to be finished with the exams. Seventh year Abel entered in his Seventh year at Ilvermorny with a spectacle. With Blair on his shoulders, they nearly bulldozed a crowd to enter the schooling. Naturally, no one was injured but they succeeded in annoying the others and receiving a reprimand from the Professors. This was fine to Abel. Since it was his final year, his classes focused more on prepping for their future careers. By the end of last year, Abel had been looking into a career as a Curse-Breaker with Blair, the fantasized over the thoughts on traveling together as officials. They nearly brushed over the topic on him being a school year above her and would have to leave her behind. It wasn't the right time to discuss it though so they pointedly moved onto enjoying each other's company. Since Abel earned an average grade in Transfiguration, a required subject to be a Curse-Breaker, he signed up for a revisions course to improve his mark in the class. The end of the year came and went. Abel officially graduated. However, he wanted to pursue a career in being a Curse Breaker and he was shy of two courses to partake in the final year course with Transfiguration and Magic History. The revision course helped but he would now have to complete the final year for those two courses in order to be eligible for his career path. So Abel made the decision to redo his seventh year again only taking two lessons this term. This would be a breeze, right? Of course not. On the bright side though, this meant he got another school year to spend with his girlfriend, Blair. It was an interesting experience returning for another time in Seventh year, only taking two lessons to upgrade his grades. The year went by swimmingly for him and Blair. They applied to numerous schools, while they were denied the chance to go to Cairo for school, they did get accepted at the Wizarding University his cousin Darcy attends. They made plans to live near Darcy and his boyfriend, Wolf. Life was good as they departed from Ilvermorny for good. After Ilvermorny In 2099, Abel started attending Wizarding University in New York studying to be a Curse Breaker with his girlfriend. They live together in student housing off-campus with his cousin Darcy and his boyfriend. Living together has since been blissful. J.A.R.V.E.Y WIZARDING RESULTS= |-|7TH YEAR WIZARDING RESULTS= Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Castelobruxo Alumni Category:Uagadou Alumni Category:Horned Serpent Category:Class of 2098 Category:Ilvermorny Alumni Category:Wizarding University